rsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Preston
| tribes = | place = 9/20 | challenges = 3 | votesagainst = 6 | days = 21 | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = 12/24 | challenges2 = 6 | votesagainst2 = 6 | days2 = 24 }} Preston is a contestant from and . In , Preston made it far into the game for being active, taken out by Franco and his posse because he had previously won an Individual Immunity challenge. In , Preston started off by making a big move in saving Rivers with the use of a Super Idol. This painted a target on his back, and, come the merge, he distanced himself from her. He willed his Hidden Immunity Idol to game-long ally Stukov in hopes of eliminating Jett, but the information was leaked and Rivers took matters into her own hands to take Preston out. Profile Survivor Jordan Preston started on the Chenboy tribe where he was very active. He successfully voted out Caitlyn and Ace for being inactive. This led him to the mutiny in which he was accepted into the majority alliance. He won an Individual Immunity Challenge, so Franco decided to blindside him. As a juror, he was the only one to vote for Raven to win. Voting History All-Stars Preston started on Lafayette with fellow alum, Stukov. They linked up together during those times. However once the first tribe swap occurred, he found himself on the crazy Jefferson tribe. During his time there he earned a trip to the room where it happened and won a super idol good for only one tribal council. When his ally, Rivers, had a tied in the votes, he decided to play his idol to save her in order to gain her trust and allegiance as well her allies Alex and Vinny. Due to his move he was able to avoid being targeted at the next few tribal councils but when he was swapped away from Rivers, he played down his game. At the merge, he saw how large of a target Rivers had painted on himself and used his other connections to distance himself from her. He earned another trip to the room where he won an idol only good for a few tribals, which he gave to his long time ally Stukov in hopes of blindsiding Jett, and it was successful. Unfortunately, the information was leaked that Preston gave his idol to Stukov and he was targeted heavily by the other side, so much so that Rivers played her vote steal advantage against him in order to ensure his elimination. Voting History In Episode 6, Anna used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Preston's vote against her. In Episode 11, Preston wagered his vote to grant himself a power. He lost the wager, making him ineligible to vote at Tribal Council. In Episode 12, Rivers used a Vote Steal advantage on Preston, preventing him from voting at Tribal Council. Trivia * Preston is one of three contestants to vote for the second runner-up at the Final Tribal Council. The others are Carson from and Jerome from . * Preston was originally set as an alternate for , but was ultimately added to the main cast. * In both seasons Preston played, he only received 6 votes at his last Tribal Council. * Preston is the first and only contestant to obtain and use a Super Idol. References Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Jordan Contestants Category:All-Stars Contestants Category:Jordan Jury Members Category:All-Stars Jury Members Category:9th Place Category:12th Place Category:Chenboy Tribe Category:Lafayette Tribe Category:Jefferson Tribe Category:E Tribe Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Jordan Category:Survivor: All-Stars